Episode 3989 (3rd March 2005)
Plot Despite his heartache, Tom is carrying on his life as normal and heads into work, much to the amazement of son Max who, he’d agree himself, would surely take several weeks off after what Tom's been through. But as his father tells him that life goes on. He certainly still has his head screwed on for when Sadie goes to see him at work he has already packed up her things, much to her amazement. Steph is trying her hardest to get an audience with Alan and Shelly and calls up Betty’s on a regular basis. The poor lady is forced to lie on every occasion, until Shelly is so annoyed she grabs the phone and tells Steph where to go. But if anything, Alan is beginning to soften towards his daughter's plight. Later she decides to go there in person to see if she can get a response. Unsurprisingly they don’t answer the door so she decides to sit on a bench outside Betty's house and wait. Much to the annoyance of Shelly, Alan says that he can’t help but feel sorry for her. Things aren’t exactly a bed of roses for Paddy and Emily either as the vet becomes increasingly frustrated with the lack of time the couple are spending alone. For once in her life Emily takes it out on someone else, Viv in particular, who's feeling sorry for herself yet again. But later she makes an effort and tells Paddy that she's booked a table for them in a restaurant. Paddy is happy that his wife is paying him some attention, but tells her he’d rather spend some time with her alone at home. Meanwhile, Eric gets a visit from Glynis, who tells him that he should take a post on the Arts and Leisure Committee and head the closure of the library. Eric is not amused, for such a role is likely to make him hugely unpopular, well, more so than he is. Knowing that she's not got her job anymore, Sadie goes to see Jimmy at Carl’s. She asks him to sit down so they can sort it out, but he can see right through her and knows that she's not interested in him but rather the King fortune and tells her to leave. Chloe for one though is unhappy that Jimmy is still staying at her and Carl's and, typically, tells him so. Carl doesn’t seem that overjoyed either. Now extremely desperate, Sadie approaches Matthew in the pub and seductively tells him that they have more in common than they think. She tells him she's not going to give up anything without a fight and is pleased when Matthew seems to be taking her side. But then she's brought down to earth with a thump when he casually tells her that he doesn't care. Cast Regular cast *Tom King - Ken Farrington *Max King - Charlie Kemp *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Shelly Williams - Carolyn Pickles *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Emily Kirk - Kate McGregor *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Sadie King - Patsy Kensit *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Ethan Blake - Liam O'Brien *Paul Lambert - Mathew Bose *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Steph Stokes - Lorraine Chase *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Carl King - Tom Lister Guest cast *Glynis Hardy - Christine Cox Locations *Holdgate Farm - Exterior *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor and exterior *Pear Tree Cottage - King & Sons office *The Woolpack - Public bar and beer garden *Farrers Barn - Front garden and living room/kitchen *Main Street *Dale View - Living room *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,640,000 viewers (11th place). Category:2005 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes